This project seeks to answer the question whether Lidocaine administered perioperatively and for 48 hours after Cardiopulmonary Bypass Surgery will provide neuroprotection. This study will enroll 250 subjects over three years with the primary outcome measure consisting of a battery of neurocognitive tests administered preoperatively and at two time points after surgery. Follow-up testing is done at 6 weeks after surgery and one year after surgery.